The invention relates generally to electrical cabinets adapted to store, or house, electrical components, and, more particularly to electrical components used in data storage and transfer systems.
As is known in the art, electrical cabinets are used to store, or house, a variety electrical components such as printed circuit boards, batteries, cables, data servers, laptop computers, and other processing units. The electrical cabinets allow the components within the cabinet to be interconnected and also allow the internal components to be connected to components external to the cabinets. The cabinets typically have an access door and a number of compartments to store the various components. A remote workstation or laptop computer may be provided at the cabinet to assist with on-site repair or other functions. In addition, the individual components within the cabinet may be replaced or removed to a different location for repair.
A workstation may include a platform mounted to the access door that supports, e.g., a laptop computer. The platform pivots to allow the laptop computer to extend horizontally during use and to retract to a vertical position during storage. When in the vertical position, the platform does not interfere with the movement of the access door, and the access door closes completely. However, the platform pivots from the vertical position downward. Thus, the platform occupies the space in the door above the extended, horizontal platform. The position of the stowed platform may interfere with the placement of air-vents in the access door and may disrupt airflow through the cabinet.
In accordance with the invention, a cabinet is adapted for storage of electrical components. The cabinet includes a platform to support one of the electrical components. A hinge attaches to the platform to the cabinet, and the platform is rotatable about the hinge between an extended position and a retracted position. The platform pivots downward from the extended position to the retracted position.
The platform has a support the secure the platform in the extended position. The support includes a brace. An end of the brace attaches to a bottom of the platform when the platform is in the extended position. Another end of the brace contacts the cabinet when the platform is in the extended position. At least one end of the brace is detachable to allow the platform to pivot.
One preferred embodiment of the invention includes the several features. The platform is attached to the door. The door defines a recess that contains the support when the platform is in the retracted position. A set of brackets attach the corners of a laptop computer to an upper surface of the platform. The platform is horizontal when in the extended position and is vertical when in the retracted position. The support includes a cane-shaped slot that support the platform in the extended position. The terminal end of the cane-shape slot supports the brace when the platform is in the extended position.
Each embodiment of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. The platform does not obstruct structures of the cabinet located above the platform. The platform does not obstruct airflow above the platform. The platform provides a stable workstation. The platform has minimal vertical movement when extended.